


So Far Away From You

by ZiraFell



Series: A Séance Down Below [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Acadmy - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, Klaus learns control over his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiraFell/pseuds/ZiraFell
Summary: A short one shot where Klaus learns how to control his power. Takes place after Chapter three of 'To Unexplain the Unforgivable'





	So Far Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> You MUST read part 1 to understand this fic. 
> 
> If anyone cares, I picture Madam Laveau to look like a modern Mama Odie, from the princess and the frog movie. I was going to include this in the main fic, but it didn't fit the flow so I just added it separate. As always, this is un-beta'd

Klaus had been seeing Dr. Sheehan for just over six months when she suggested that maybe he wasn't the only person able to see the dead. Maybe he could find someone and they could compare and help him regain control over that portion of his life.

So they had sat down and started to weed through search results. It was few days before they found someone who seemed somewhat legit. Her name was Marie Laveau, and she was an alpha located deep in Louisiana. Eudora and Diego had allowed him to go on his own, even though they had both wanted to be with him, since they knew it would be a delicate affair.

She introduced herself as "Marie Laveau, _no not that one _, at your service."__

____

____

Despite sharing a name with a famous voodoo queen, Marie didn't actually practice voodoo. She wasn't even very religious. She welcomed them into her home. A tasteful, if slightly outdated, house in the middle of Condordia Parish. Not buried in a swamp somewhere with shrunken heads in the doorway like TV shows said there would be.

"From a young age, I could see the dead. They were everywhere I turned," she'd explained, gripping her cane tightly. "So I spent some time away from everyone learning to control it."

"But how? No matter what I do, they're everywhere!" Klaus explained.

She wagged a wrinkled finger at him.

"You're not gonna succeed if you start by thinking you'll fail. Now, tell me what you see when they're near you. Do they look like they were when they were living? or do they look like their bodies? Or maybe something else for you?"

"They look like they did when ever they died, for the most part. And they tend to stick to where they died or who killed them."

She raised an eyebrow, bidding him to explain. Klaus got the distinct feeling that if he annoyed her, she'd be the kind of woman to smack his knuckles with a ruler or chase him with a wooden spoon. But this was a sensitive topic, so he glanced at Ben to make sure it was okay to disclose. 

Ben, who was always with him, was sat on Marie's couch watching her closely. He nodded to give Klaus the signal to continue.

"My brother, Ben, he died when we were younger. He had the power to summon eldritch beings from his body. He hated doing it, but our brother, Luther, forced him. It went wrong one day and Ben didn't come back from his mission. He died in a gruesome manner. But I first saw his ghost, he looked normal. Not a hair out of place. And he always follows me. No matter where I go, he's with me. But not in a malicious way, Ben is as harmful as a butterfly. It's just like having my brother with me, but nobody else can here or see him. Does he look, you know, all…gross to you?"

She smirked as though she knew a joke he wasn't in on.

"Honey, I can't see your brother. I don't use my abilities unless I have too. What ghosts people have is their own business, and I got enough of my own problems without listening to Sally, Jack, and Joe's ghosts yelling at me too."

"There's a way to make it stop?" He asked, eyes widening in hope.

Before he could get too excited, she tsked and shook her head.

"Wait for a moment, child. You have to think. You love your brother, right? Do you want to stop seeing him?"

Klaus looked at Ben who looked panicked at the thought of Klaus not being able to see him, and shook his head.

"Well, its not an exact science. There's no button to press that gets rid of just the angry ghosts. You turn it off, it turns them all off. But, I did find a way to dim the angry spirits, or at least to calm them. There's an energy, if you can find it, that will get them to calm the hell down. And for the real stubborn ones?" She snorted. "Wear an iron ring. Ghosts hate iron. Just make sure not to hit your brother. He'll come back, but he'll it'll be a few hours before he does."

They spent a long time meditating, trying to find the energy she was talking about. He kept fidgeting and she'd whack his arm and tell him off until he calmed down. He didn't know what it was like to have a grandmother, but he imagined it would be that this.

After they had been mediating for a few hours, he felt it. A clearness in the air. Ben went fuzzy and his voice sounded like it was being distorted through a fan.

"Woah," Klaus heard. "That feels weird."

When he opened his eyes and look up, Ben's ghost was hazier then usual.

"I can feel it!" Klaus grinned, and Marie nodded proudly.

"Good. Now, you'd want to focus on the ghost that you want dimmed. Keep practicing, and soon it'll be as easy as breathing. You might still see them, but it'll be like they're in a soundproof room, with walls made of frosted glass. You'll see an imprint of them, and you'll know they're there. But they won't be able to scream at you or frighten you." She explained.

They practiced for a few more hours before she declared that she had done all she could, and that all Klaus could do now was keep practicing. He had thanked her and she had shrugged him off and told him that if he wanted to thank her, he would get some meat on his bones, and come visit her in a few years.

His trip home was long, but he was excited to tell his brother and sister-in-law what he had learned. Ben was just as excited. He had been with Klaus for a long time and every step towards a healthier, safer life made him happier. 

Diego got home before Eudora, but Klaus refused to explain until she got home too. 

"What, I'm not good enough?" Diego asked, ruffling Klaus's hair teasingly.

Klaus pushed him off and grinned.

"We both know Dora is the best of us all."

Diego got a sweet, love struck look on his face.

"Yeah, she is."

Thankfully, the didn't have to wait long before she got home. They gave her a moment to change from her work clothes and she came out in one of Diego's tee shirts and some pajama pants covered in coffee and donuts that a coworker had given her as a gag gift.

"Alright," She sat next to Klaus, squeezing his hand. "Tell us all about it."

They sat in the living room for a long time, talking about his new control and what that would mean for him and his life. They were all excited for him, and Diego hugged him tight and told him that he knew Klaus could do it.

Diego and Eudora finally left to their room to head to sleep, and Klaus stayed up a little longer. He thought about those times their father had locked him in the mausoleum, claiming it would help him get over his fear and learn control. He thought about Luther and Allison, who were always treated better and given more leeway then the rest of them. 

And then he thought about his new life, with Diego and Eudora. They were his family. He chose them and they chose him in return. He would always be grateful to them for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life. Thanks for reading!


End file.
